Soul x Maka
by Forever Swimming
Summary: This is a story about Maka and Soul's relationship which takes is toll. It changes for the good and for the worse...what will the others think once Soul finally gets the guts to ask Maka out? Will they be angry? Will they be happy? You will have to figure out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own Soul Eater (****_I wish I did_** _**though)**_

As I awakened from my slumber I heard a squealing sound. I wasn't sure if it was Blair in one of her steamy baths or if it was Maka.

"Hmmm...Maka?" I hesitated.

There was no immediate response, but a new sound aroused. It sounded like a mouse on steroids. Since my questions were obviously not getting through to the suspect of the noice I decided to go explore. I hopped out of my bed very confident but as I stood on the ice cold floor I felt a sharp pain in my back telling my me to go back and lay down. Should I listen? Uggghhhhh I don't know! Click click click. There is was again. That stupid noise. I tiptoed to the door making sure I didn't make any noise to disturb anyone. Then I twisted the nob of my door which only made the most horrific noise ever. As a swept through the hall towards Maka's room I heard the clicks and the moans come to a dead stop.

I entered Maka's dark room with no remark. As I looked over the room for Maka suddenly I heard something move across the room. As the floor creaked I saw a glint of green moving towards me. It was Maka.

"Oi. Maka." I yelled cheerfully.

She didnt answer me. I knelt down hoping I could get a better look at her. She wasn't there any more.

"Ugh...Maka. Come out. Come out wherever you are." I whispered harshly.

Ugh now this is just getting annoying. Why the hell won't she answer me. I crept on the floor checking ever inch of her room for Maka. As I ran out of places to look I almost gave up. Click click.

"Soooooo-uuuuuuul?" Maka squeaked.

"Maka? Where...are...you?" I asked frightened.

"Under here." Maka hissed.

"Where?" I whispered getting very annoyed.

"Under the bed, you meat head."

"Oh. Haha. Right."

Now that I knew where Maka was I crawled under the bed only to be grabbed by Maka. She wrapped her arms around me and put her figure my mouth indicating me to be quiet.

"What is it Maka?"

"Sssssshhhhhhh."

I wiggled over so that I could see Maka instead of her dark room. As our eyes met she pulled me deeper under the bed. I looked at her hesitantly.

"Please tell me what's going on." I whispered considering I might get Maka chopped if I am too loud.

"There is a rat under my dresser." Maka said shaking quite violently.

"Really?! That's all it is. Don't worry I will get it."

Within seconds I had the little rat sitting in the palm of my hand. It squealed and squirmed in hopes of escape but my grip only tightened at its movement.

"Please don't kill it." Maka asked in a childish voice.

"Don't worry I won't." I said giving her one of my teethy smiles.

I walked out of her room and strutted to the front door and released the little mouse. As soon as it was free it scurried thought the street looking for safety. As I walked back to Maka's room I saw that her light was back on and there was no more squeals of fear or clicks. I opened her door to find Maka back on the top of her bed.

"Are you ok now?"

"Hmm...I could be better." She said with a smirk.

"What do you mean."

"Come here and I will tell you."

"Ugh...if you say so."

I began to walk her bed to sit down.

"Haha Soul. I was kidding I am fine."

"Oh ok." I chuckled.

I glanced straight at Maka. We stared very awkwardly at each other for a while. Then I decided to make a move.


	2. Chapter 2

I started to scoot very awkwardly closer to her but I made sure she didn't notice. When I was directly next to her left hip I stared back at her again.

"Maka?"

Maka turned her attention to me. She looked directly at my eyes. I saw a faint red spread across her perfect skin.

"Yes...Soul." She replied taking in a large gulp.

I leaned in and kissed her as gentle as I could making sure my razor sharp teeth didnt cut her. Even I started to blush a little but not as bad as Maka. Her whole face was a deep tone of red. All I did was stare at her which only created an even more awkward feeling. Well what could I say this was both of our first kisses.

"Soul...what are you looking at." Maka asked.

I looked away with a smirk spread across my face, "Nothing it's just your blushing like...A LOT."

"Yaaaah...sorry about that."

"Hmph it's all right." I said with a giggle.

I looked back at her and I noticed she was in thought.

"What are you doing?"

"Wha! D-did I do s-something wrong?!" Maka asked desperately.

"No no no! I meant what are you thinking about?"

Maka looked at me and I assumed you didn't here me, "Soul?"

"Yes Maka"

"I love you."

My heart was throbbing. I didn't know if this is a dream or if this is reality. I started pinching myself numerous amount of times. But none of them resulted in my return to the real world. Maka only smiled at me because I flinched every time I pinched myself.


	3. Chapter 3

As I realized this was real I pinned Maka to her bed. She looked scared but I continued anyways. Our bodies were very close to each which is most likely why Maka looked pale. I pressed my lips to hers countless times. We did this for a while until we both became exhausted.

We both stayed in her room for the night. I don't know if it was because of our new blossomed love or that there was a storm which Maka was deathly afraid of. Once the thunder started there was no turning back. There was no way she would let me go. Her grip was so tight around me that I had no choice. I just held her and stroked her hair the way she likes it. I started to hum the song that I played for her on the piano when we first met. It seemed to soothe her so I continued until she fell asleep.

Since she was sleeping I decided to move closer to her assuming she wouldn't notice. Afterwards I fell into a deep sleep.

*Soul's dream*

I sat in the black room much like all my dreams but in this particular dream the little demon seemed different. He seemed as if he wasn't as evil like he was actually...what! He looks happy!

"Hey ugh what's wrong with you? Have to much sugar in your tea or something?"

"No. You see Soul. Since I am a part of you and you are a part of me I feel the same things. And because of that I feel the love between you and your meister. Something I have yet to feel."

"No wonder. Who would ever love you." I subsided.

"What was that Soul."

"Oh, nothing I was plotting...your death." I said loudly but started to blur the sentence towards the end making sure that last part wasn't heard.

The demon looked at me with one brow raised very high. I wasn't sure if that was the face of a drunk Sasquatch or if he was just confused. Hmmm like it matters.

"Hey, I have some advice for you, dirt bag, why don't you lay of fthe mari-ji-wana (yes I know it is the wrong way to spell marijuana, but that's how Soul said it)"

The demon looked lost for words. I decided to take advantage of that. I walked up to the demon turned my arm into a scythe. Then I started waving it around to distract him and once his mind was set there I swooped my leg beneath his legs making him fall on the ground.

**CRASH**

*Out of Soul's dream*

I looked over and found Maka on the floor.

"Maka? Maka? Are you ok?"

"Yah I just tripped on my way to the kitchen"

"Haha your so clumsy."

I got up and helped Maka to her feet.

"Thanks."

All of the sudden, I saw Maka look away from me with a sad expression spread across her face.

"Maka is something the matter?" I asked with a very dumbfounded face.

Maka turned over to me and stepped closer. Now I am sure my face looked pretty close to that of that little demon's. By the time I fixed my face Maka's arms were wrapped around my neck. Then I looked down to see her struggling to reach my height, but she managed. Once I returned my eyes straight on Maka was giving me a very...wet...wet? Was this my imagination or was this her tongue's doing? I decided to along with it and make her feel the same that I am. I could feel the heat coming off her face, but she continued.

When we separated I took one look at her and broke down laughing. I felt my knees get very weak and I fell to the ground. I pounded my fist on the ground and started crying I was laughing so hard.

"Ugh...Soul? What are you doing?"

"Sorry. It's just I remembered that Blair was sitting on the couch. And and you just did that so unexpected. It's just I thought it was cute, but also very funny." I said trying my hardest to hold in my laughter.

"Ohhhh. Haha. Sorry Blair." Maka said turning to Blair and letting a little laugh out herself.

"It's alright, nya. I'm used to provocative kind of stuff, nya." Blair sighed with pleasure.

"Oh and Maka way to get out of the friend zone, nya. I knew you would do it some day." Blair said winking at Maka.

"Right, Blair" Maka said blushing like crazy, "but Soul hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet isn't that right, Soul?" She said with a bit of a manipulating meaning.

My eyes were bulging and my face was burning up. I wasn't sure if now was a good time to do this. I mean it would be too direct and won't sound very sincere would it. Ugh what to do what to do? I looked at Maka and found she was getting very impatient.


	4. Chapter 4

"Maka, ugh maybe later I got to...go and ugh...see Black Star now." I said making it up as I went as an excuse so my proposal wasn't insincere.

Oh no. I didn't do that right did I? Agh what's wrong with me! I should of just asked her right then and there. I mean she obviously wants to go out with me. Why?! Why am I so stupid.

"Oh ok. See you later, Soul." Maka said as she walked very depressingly back to her vacant room.

I left the apartment very mad. Jeez maybe it's good I didn't ask her because I would be a terrible boyfriend. Ugh.

When I finally reached Black Stars house I realized that I had no idea what I was going to do there. Ugh I will just ask him to go shoot some hoops at the basketball court. That will do.

I knocked very lightly at his door. No answer. I knocked harder this time assuming Black Star didnt hear my first knock. Still no answer. Hmm oh I know. I knew where Black Star kept a spare key so I got that and let myself in.

When I walked in I saw the biggest surprise of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

There sitting in front of the door was Tsubaki and Black Star. Tsubaki was sitting on Black Star's lap on their couch. They were promptly asleep holding each other very tight. Was this Black Star's meaning to "surpassing god?" Hmph maybe it is but still why they so close? Why are they holding each other like that?

I decided to leave them in peace. I strolled back to my house. Once again wondering what is was going to do there. Should I go straight to mine or Maka's room? I guess I shouldn't let Maka on her toes wondering if I loved her which I do but I don't want her to leave me. Once I reached the house I walked in very confident, but Blair was perched on the arm of the couch staring at me.

"What!?" I asked desperately.

"Your a chicken. Why didn't you ask Maka out?" Blair asked with a mean tone.

"What's your angle? I just want to make it special. I want to make it very memorable. So I am going to plan something nice for her." I said even more confident then when I first entered the house.

"Ooookkk. Have fun, nya!" She said enthusiastically.

"We will." I said giving a large and glistening smile.

Now that I knew what I wanted to do with Maka I went to the computer and looked up 'romantic trips.' The first result was a resort in Hawaii that offered a nice room, tickets for both ways back on an airplane, meals for everyday, a pass to swim with dolphins, and an amazing beach. This is perfect! Maka will surely love it! I clicked the button which switched me to a payment tab. Agh this is pretty expensive. I have enough, though. I placed an order for our tickets. After I confirmed my purchase the it said the delivery should arrive tomorrow. Perfect! I will tell her about it right now!

I raced into Maka's room without knocking and luckily she wasn't getting changed or anything.

"Hey Maka!" I said very cheerfully.

"Hey Soul!"

"So I was wondering would you want to go somewhere for a week?" I asked with high hopes.

"Sure, Soul. Whose going? And where?"

"Ugh just you and me. And we are going to Hawaii!" I said very happily.

"Oh Soul that's awesome! I can't wait!" She said very excited.

"We leave in two day so you should probably begin to pack." I said with a wink.

"Ok I will! But first I should go get a swimsuit. Ok yah be right back." She said exiting the room skipping with joy.

"That went well." I said with a sigh of delight.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Maka can I come, nya. I can help you pick out a nice and showy suit." Blair said with a wink.

"Why not." Maka said carelessly.

With Maka and Blair both gone I had the whole house to myself. I decided I to play some hard rock songs which Maka and Blair never let me play. While I jammed to the music I got packed for our vacation. I packed clothes and swimsuit for the whole week.

"Ok. Now that I am physically ready for this trip I should probably mentally get ready to ask her out." I said out loud.

"Hmmmm... This has to be memorable. I could just give some stupid flowers and be done with this. No that won't do. I can do better. Come on Soul! Stop being so damn mean!" I yelled at myself.

I thought and thought but nothing came. I wanted it to be special. Not like anything anyone has ever done, but even that won't cut it. Ugh I just don't know.

"Aha I got it! Ok so what I'll do is after we go swimming with the dolphins I will take her to the balcony on the house to watch the sunset, right. And we'll talk and once it is silent I will grab her hand and look her in the eyes. Oh and then and then I will say 'I love you Maka.' And finally I will ask her out! Perfect!" I screeched.

After I had worked out my genius plan and packed Blair and Maka were already home. When I peaked my head out the door of my bedroom I saw Maka holding a Victoria Secret bag in her grip. This can't be good. What is in that bag. I want to say I disturbs me that she has that but that mean she'll be showing a lot of skin. Which I guess I don't mind. I mean I can deal with it. Haha I can totally deal with it.

"Hey Soul! I got some bathing suits." Maka said holding up the bag.

"That's good. But did you really get them at Victoria Secret?"

"Yah. They are super cute! I can't wait to wear them!" Maka said as she started to walk to her bedroom.

"I am going to go pack." Maka said before disappearing into her room.


	7. Chapter 7

"I am soooooo boooooooored!" I said trying to hold my head up with my arm.

"Maka! Are you almost done packing!? I need something to dooooo!" I whined.

"Hold on Soul I am almost done. I will be out in a second."

"But I am bored and I need something to do now."

There was no immediate response but within a minute Maka immersed from room.

"I don't know. If I knew I wouldn't be bored." I said putting my head down on the table in which I was sitting at.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Maka asked.

"Sure." I said raising my head with joy.

"Well I know Blair said she wanted the tv in the living room after her bath which she is taking in my room soooo that only leaves your room to watch it in."

"Oh ok sounds good. Which movie?"

"Ummm how about Safe Haven? It's this movie I want to see really bad." Maka pleaded.

"Sure." I said knowing it was probably was a chic flick which I could take advantage of.

We both walked into my room and sat next to each other my bed. Maka looked very mesmerized by the movie while I just stared at her.

"Soul watch the movie." Maka said without even taking her eyes off the screen.

I turned my attention to the movie instead of her. As I watched the movie I noticed something. It wasn't me but some how the distance between us was closing up. Was Maka scooting closer to me?

In a matter of minutes we were sitting directly next to each other on my bed watching the movie. I felt my face's temperature rise violently.

Maka looked at me, "Soul what's the matter?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Nothing it's just super hot in this room." I said with an excuse.

"Oh here," Maka got up and turned the fan on high, "is that better?" She asked kindly.

"Yah thanks swe- Maka." I said thankfully. Wait wow did I almost just call Maka sweetie? Soul stop she will get mad.

"No problem, sweetie." She said with a slight wink. I knew she must of heard me almost say sweetie.

Once we returned to watching movie it was at a scene that I wish was not in the movie. Of course the two main characters bang. Huh now this is awkward. I looked at Maka and she was completely dozing off.

Suddenly she slipped into her sleepiness and leaned the opposite direction of me almost falling off the bed, but I saved her. I moved back towards me. I rested her head on my shoulder. And I let sleep take me over too.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up during the night shivering. I realized that the fan was still on and I wasn't completely exposed to its gusts of refreshing air. I decided that I would pick Maka up and cuddle up underneath the covers. I didn't think to much about the situation until I was in it. I realized that we were sleeping like a married couple would. Wait?! The room in Hawaii! Ugh... Oh no! There is only one room! Ugh she is going to kill me! Calm down. Ok everything will be alr- Nooooo it won't! I ams o screwed. Ok I need to calm down just hug Maka and everything will be alright.

I began to hug Maka tightly. When I looked at her she was eh...she was awake and wide eyed. She looked like she was holding in laughter for a long time. It seemed like she was going to burst like a balloon.

"Eh. Soul? you. doing?" She said taking in large gulps between her words to hold back her giggles.

"What was I doing."

"Well first you were like slapping yourself and rolling around like a maniac. We're you like at war with yourself?"

"Kind of. Continue."

"Then out of the blue you like hugged me to death. What were you arguing about, anyways?"

"Well...ugh...ok you know what this is going to sound very weird and somewhat disturbing but I am going to say it anyways because I lo- w-want t-to. Ok I just realized that the room I got in the resort only has one room with on master bed. I am so sorry for being a complete asshole go ahead and hit me." I said completely rushing so that I could get it over with.

"Oh. Uh... It's ok. It will be like what we are doing now, right? Sleeping together." Maka said trying to calm me down.

"Listen Maka I just don't feel right about it. We aren't even dating."

I saw Maka's face go blank. She looked down and covered her face in the sheets. I could tell she was sad.

"I love you Maka. I love you so much." I whispered tightening my grip on her. "Will you date me, please? I will try my best to make you happy." I said shredding a little tear."

Maka looked up at me and returned a hug to me. "Yes Soul I will." She said bawling her eyes out. She buried her face in my shirt. I chuckled a little bit and patted her head. So much for my so called perfect 'proposal' in Hawaii, but I think this worked better. I smiled to my self and kissed Maka's forehead.

We both fell back asleep still holding each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the loooooong wait.. I feel awful. I totally forgot about this story. Well anyways here is a little part. I stopped abruptly cause I wanted to build up some suspense ;) the next part will be out soon. tell me what you think.**

**––-––**

I woke up to find Maka standing over me.

"Soul come one wake up we got to get ready." Maka urged me.

My eyelids felt so heavy and I couldn't even see the beautiful girl who was near me. Once her sweet voice reached me I rubbed my eyes so that I could see her. I smiled at her.

"I'm up. Thanks for waking me up. I could have slept forever." I said cooly.

Maka smiled back and began to wall out of my room.

"I am making breakfeast so if you want you can go take a shower. Is chocolate chips ok on your pancakes?" Maka asked.

"Alright I will be quick and yes that would be awesome." I replied with a little wink.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. For some reason I felt very embarrassed of something..something that hasn't happened yet but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I got undressed very slowly thinking about possibilities. I hopped into the shower and turned the right faucet about half way and the left one a little. ((The right faucet is cold water and the left hot. If you didn'no know :))) I took my time putting shampoo in. Once I had waited about a minute I washed it out. As I just stood in the shower with the cold water running onto my back I heard the doorknob turn. I thought it was just Maka going into her room or some. Suddenly I heard the door of...wait the door of the bathroom...I WAS IN! What was Maka doing. She knew I was in here, didn't she?

"Maka? Is that you?"

I got nothing. No response and no noise to follow up on. Once I figured it was all just in my head I heard the cover of the shower slide open on the back side. My heart was beating so fast. What did Maka want. Did she want me to d-do her. No no she wouldn't want that. Not even me...a guy want to that right now. I mean I just asked her out yesterday.

I heard the echo or the porcelain as someone walked in. I turned ever so slowly to find who I had least expected...


	10. Chapter 10

It was Blair...

The one who I would least like to be in the shower with me. Once she noticed me we stared very awkwardly at each other. It was a long gaze that lasted a while. Soon enough the perverted cat tiptoed closer to me. She too was unclothed. I wasn't prepared for something like this to happen especially that Maka could come in and see us. This is going to be bad. Before realised Blait was up against me.

"Ugh...Blair do you mind?"

"Not a bit. I have been waiting for this." She said with a devious smirk.

I admit I was quite intimidated and also a bit worried. What did Blair want of me. Did she want me to kiss her? Or worse? She knew am only interested in Maka. Why was she insisting on disturbing our happy relationship?

Again forgetting to pay attention to reality I found Blair uncomfortably close to me. I lost my balance and fell onto Blair. our faces were only inches apart and the level of awkwardness was so high. The position we were in, the fact neither of us had clothes on, and the fact that we have never token any interest in each other were all adding factors. I could see that even the daring witch had her limits. I the first time in my time knowing her saw true fear in her eyes. The closeness of our bodies started to make my heart throb. I wanted more than this. Even though there was no feeling towards the one in front of me I realised that I really do want more. But I knew that I wanted it from Maka and Maka only.

As I thought more and more about Maka I heard her calling my name. She knocked on the bathroom door.

"Soul I am coming in."

Blair and I looked at each other instantly. She knew she had to escape somehow. as swiftly as I could I got off of Blair and grabbed her clothes and handed them to her. She quickly slid them on.

"One second Maka."

I too put my clothes back on. Blair escaped through the nearby window. I opened the door and followed Maka to the kitchen where she had made me _breakfeast_.

As I ate I realised that even being in a situation like that with another girl I w still only wanted Maka. finally realised how much my partner met to me. I realised that us being paired up was no coincidence. It was destiny. We were made for each other and this trip I am about the take will allow me to let her know this: I love _her._

_The End~_

**I know the ending was awful but it is my first story after all. Thanks to everyone who read this it means the world to me :) I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read something that was poorly written and lacked a good plot. Thanks everyone :D**


End file.
